And there she sat
by hahatushkaru
Summary: “and because of your smile that light my day, because of your eyes that are so sweet and brown as chocolate can be and because I..." D/G! r/r! my first fanfic.


A/N: A lovely small FanFic devoted to my favorite pair, Draco and Ginny. Read it, it is worth it! And please leave a review also! *whispers* it is my first FanFic

Disclaimer: Heh… I do not own anything…JK owns it…I wish I did…

A/N2: The song which I used in my story is by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis and called At the beginning. I suggest you to download it and play it while you are reading this FanFic. Believe me it is worth it!  
  


                                                     And there she sat…

                                                                         _by Julie aka hahatushkaru_

And there she sat. She was sitting at one of the round small tables in the ballroom of Hogwarts, also known as Hogwart's eating hall and he watched her. He watched her every move, every sigh as she sat there. He couldn't even remember when he first noticed her but he knew that because of her he kept living, that only because of her sight he could forget everything and would go to cloud nine. Her every smile lightened his day. And it pained him to see her like this, all alone sitting there with one single tear rolling down her cheek. He noticed that she was wearing that forest green sleeveless dress…yes _that dress. It was him who sent it, but he never tolled her that it was him of course. He just couldn't bring himself to that. And so he just stood there watching. He just couldn't understand why nobody noticed her beauty, her gorgeous hair, her smile, her chocolate brown eyes and her sweet temper. Her hair was like deep red wine, not that annoying red that all of her brothers had and her eyes looked as sweet and as brown as chocolate could be._

Finally he just couldn't watch her like this anymore and he started towards her.

As he was nearing her he heard her sing softly to herself.

"We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you"-

He knew this song all to well. You ask why? That was because it was her favorite song. And he couldn't help himself but not to continue.

"No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start"

She turned her head and was surprised to see him in a simple black robe with his so blonde hair that it reminded her of silver nearing her. She was even more surprised when she heard him sing along. He came up to her and whipped that single tear from her cheek not stopping singing all the while. She looked up into his stormy grey eyes and saw him smile, not smirk, but smile at her. They were not aware that the whole hall was watching them singing and it really didn't matter. It was as if there were only the two of them in a whole room.

He get her up and put his hands on her small waist while she put hers on his shoulders and still not breaking the eye contact with him. As Draco finished his verse Ginny joined him in singing the song.

"Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey
    
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    
    At the end I want to be standing at the beginning
    
    With you"
    
    "We were strangers
    
    On a crazy adventure
    
    Never dreaming how our dreams could come true
    
    Now here we stand
    
    Unafraid of the future
    
    At the beginning with you"
    
    "And life is a road, and I want to keep going
    
    Love is a river I want to keep flowing
    
    Life is a road, now and forever
    
    Wonderful journey
    
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    
    At the end I want to be standing at the beginning
    
    With you"
    
    "I knew there was somebody somewhere
    
    Like me alone in the dark
    
    Now I know my dream will live on
    
    I've been waiting so long
    
    Nothing's going to tear us apart"
    
    "And life is a road and I want to going
    
    Love is a river I want to keep flowing
    
    Life is a road, now and forever
    
    Wonderful journey
    
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    
    In the end I want to be standing at the beginning
    
    With you"
    
    "And life is a road, and I want to keep going
    
    Love is a river I want to keep going on
    
    Starting out on a journey
    
    Life is a road and I want to keep going
    
    Love is a river I want to keep flowing
    
    In the end I want to be standing at the beginning
    
    With you"
    
    Their voices echoed through hall and everybody stared at them agaze.
    
    Draco took a loosed red strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Then he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. And then she asked.
    
    "Why?"
    
    And he answered softly-"Because you are who you are and because…" Here he paused and
    
    looked into her deep eyes and nearly lost himself in them when she cleared her throat softly 
    
    (a/n: I don't know if you can do that softly but anyway just try to imagine) "And because of your smile that light my day, because of your eyes that are so sweet and brown as chocolate can be and because I… I love you."  And this time he smiled warmly at her.
    
    Ginny seemed at a loss of words as she still was under the affect of that small kiss. When he kissed her she felt like fireworks were in front of her eyes and the whole world twirled around her. It was all how she imagined it in her dreams him to kiss her and now it was reality. She gave him a small smile and quickly pecked him on his lips.
    
    "I Love you too"- She said _these three words_ and her lips were captured in a more passionate kiss.
    
    Somewhere in a crowd a boy with flaming hair clenched his fist and tried to make his way through the crowd when he suddenly felt somebody tug on his sleeve. When he turned his head he saw his girlfriend with fuzzy brown hair in a sky blue dress.
    
    "Don't"- She said calmly and took his hand in hers calming him by this action. Hermione felt Ron relax and watched her boyfriend's sister to be carried away in the hands of a blonde boy who this time smiled openly and for the first time in his life felt relaxed and completed.
    
     The end.  ^_^
    
    A/N: be kind once again and live a review. Just click on this purple button plz! (",)
    
                                                          ~hahatushkaru~


End file.
